


Duty to Desire

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Boys in Chains, F/M, Girls in Chains, Non-Explicit Sex, Prostitution, Ten Credit Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Angel</p>
<p>Leia does her duty to the goddess Aria. Sometimes, one is a slave to custom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty to Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Rating: R. Non-explicit sex.   
> Fandom: Star Wars  
> Pairing: Leia/Original Male   
> Summary: Leia does her duty to the goddess Aria. Sometimes, one is a slave to custom.  
> Type: Whore!Fic for the "Ten Credit" challenge   
> Archive: Girls in Chains section of BIC, otherwise ask   
> Disclaimer: The princess belongs to George, but if he kept her busy, she wouldn't shove copies of Herodatus in my face when I'm running a non-circulating count.   
> Notes: Shamelessly stolen from an account in Herodatus.   
> Feedback: I crave it. It's my favorite high.   
> Warning: Underage sex, by US standards. Quite old enough by Alderaanian.

"Bail, she's only a child! I will not let you force her into this shameful barbarism!" 

"Sabe, she's sixteen. It's high time she made her duty to Aria. Most of her age-mates did it last year or the year before." 

"Except Lera, who still sits there, every day." 

"Leia is beautiful. She won't sit there long. It's not as if she's a virgin anyway." 

"Oh, yes, so civilized, Alderaan! Assigning little girls lovers when the Moon starts her song! Forcing them to whore themselves before they can marry! If her mother was alive--" 

"Sabe, it's all right. Father, I will make my duty to Aria." 

"Bail, you are king. Can you not make an exception for her?" 

"Sabe, it is because he is king, I cannot shirk my duty. I am an example for our people to follow." 

"I could never convince your mother of anything once her mind was made up. Very well, submit to this humiliation, and conduct yourself as the Princess you are." 

"I'll make you proud of me, Sabe. I must tell Eril that the time has come, Father." 

Bail kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I am very proud of you, Leia. Your mother would be, too. You go at dawn tomorrow." 

Leia rose early, leaving Eril still sleeping in her bed, his blue-black hair splayed over the white lace pillows. She dressed plainly, and braided her hair in the prescribed fashion. She left to find Sabe waiting for her. 

"If you are going through with this, sweetie, I'm going along." 

"Sabe, no one else takes her handmaid along when she makes her duty to Aria." Seeing the woman would not budge, Leia relented. "Come if you have to." 

The women made their way to the Temple of Aria. The Alderaanian goddess of desire, worshipped equally by lovers, married couples, and prostitutes, commanded an impressive portico. Decorated with friezes and bas-reliefs of every conceivable position and coupling, it was a wonder of the galaxy, in more than architecture. The Duty to Aria was reknowned throughout the sector, but firmly closed to non-humans since the tours had begun. 

Leia went to the Supplicant's Court of the temple, and prayed briefly. Standing, she removed the simple dress, picked up the engraved metal bowl and took her place among the others. 

The doors of the temple opened. Men of all ages, and some that were only close to Alderaanian norm, entered and walked around the circle of chairs. The girls sat straight, their backs to the altar, the bowls between their knees, and waited. Sabe stood in the shadows behind a pillar and waited, glad Padme was dead. Leia was so beautiful, so calm, it broke her heart. 

A clank of coin on metal startled all the girls. They glanced into their bowls. The large blonde girl on the other side of the circle stood up and took the arm of the slight, greying man as he led her to one of the curtained alcoves surrounding the Hall of Duty. 

Coins clattered into bowls, filling the air with the music of Aria. Leia felt one land in her bowl. She stood, keeping her eyes down, and went to the man who had chosen her. He was an off-worlder by his dress, probably a tourist come to sample the pleasures of Alderaan. 

She wrapped her hand around his arm, feeling the crushed grey velvalon of his shirt, and the hard muscles beneath it. His skin was golden, and his eyes tilted like a feliniod's. His hair was the same green as his eyes. He held the curtain open, and she entered the alcove. 

Leia lay back on the silken sheets of the bed, and set the bowl on the table beside it. Calmly, she thought of Eril, and how well he made love to her. The stranger ran a gentle hand over her small body. 

"Pretty. Exotic." His Basic was accented with odd hisses and clicks. He fondled her brown hair, toying with the braids. The other hand slipped between her legs. "Wet." 

With no further ado, he knelt between her knees and entered her. He was big, but not painful. She smiled at him and he started to rotate his hips. She watched the ceiling, absently stroking his body and hair. 

Eventually, he finished. He pulled out and fastened his clothing. He ran one slow hand along her face, and over her breasts. "Thank you." He left. 

Leia sat up on the bed, feeling stickiness oozing out of her, and looked in the bowl. Ten credits. She had done her duty to Aria. A princess of Alderaan had sold for ten credits. 

She rose, and picked up the bowl. Following another girl, she made her way to the altar in the center of the hall, and laid the ten-credit coin on the stone top. 

She returned to the Supplicant's Court, and dressed. As she left, she looked at the line of women. Lera was still there, and some women as old as Sabe. In the very far back corner, she saw an ancient woman, wrinkled and withered, holding a bowl between her bony knees. 

Sabe wrapped her in an extra cloak and walked her back to the palace in silence. 

*end*


End file.
